My Daddy
by MasterMind13
Summary: [George Lopez] Post Series. Carmen Lopez talks about her father's new position at the factory, as well as her own future on the side.


**I've had this idea for years. I've been wanting to write my first George Lopez fanfiction. You know? The TV series? Anyways, I wanted to be the first one to ever publish one, and I am, apparently. ^^ **

**This story is told in Carmem's point of view, taking place after the series finale. Yeah, I've had plenty of time think this through, and I'm ecstatic to have it published for all to read. **

* * *

News about my Dad's factory came on the news while I was in Vermont. I was on my way to my job when I saw it on TV. My Dad's factory, Powers Aviation's was live on the news. All the workers were protesting its closing. The workers were locking themselves in the factory. The mayor of California was also there. I continued to think about it as I continued to work and wondered what unravels after that.

I called my Dad that night. Dad said that he was about to call me anyways, so we got to talking. He told me about about Jack and Mel leaving the factory, about the mayor giving Vega the tax credits to keep the original workers. He told me that he would running the factory now with Jack and Mel gone to Mexico. I was excited to hear that. My Dad deserved it after all his years of hard work paid off. We spent the rest of the night talking, I talked to Mom and Max. I was happy to hear from them since I started college. It makes the present my Dad mailed look trivial.

After we hung up I had some quiet time in my dorm, thinking. About what? Nothing at first, but then I felt like I should really think about things. I mean, Dad and I had our ups and downs over the years, and we're still close as can be. It was his rough childhood that made him afraid to be open. I was always afraid that Dad and I would end up like him and Grandpa Manny. I wonder if Grandpa Manny's proud of his son now that he's running the factory? I would so he is. So am I. Through every argument, through every heartbreak and every fight we've ever had I'm glad to call George Lopez my father. He may not be perfect. He may not be rich, or properly-mannered, but he's my Dad and I love him. I wouldn't trade him for anything.

I spent my first college semester planning my trip back home for Thanksgiving. It'll be worth it once I arrive. I've been thinking about my Dad, my poetry, my future, Dad's future, my friends from high school. I'll have all the time to talk to Dad when I get home. He'll be excited to hear about my college life, my dorm, my poetry, everything. And I'd be glad to hear about him and his job. When I did arrive, I saw everything was the seem as when I left. Dad was there, Mom was there, Max was there, Ernie was there. Grandpa Vic, Grandma Benny and Aunt Linda were there. I sat next to Dad at the dinner table outside. He made an announcement. He told us how with his new job running the factory, he's earned enough money to move into a bigger house. Not a mansion, but still bigger than the one we were currently living in. I always felt our house was kind of crowded. Dad said he would take me to our new house when I come on Christmas. I was looking forward to it already.

Sure enough when I arrived on Christmas the house was gorgeous. It was a two story house with five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a large living room and kitchen. The backyard was bigger than the one in our old house. Mom was planting a garden there. Rosebushes scattered the fence. There was a hydrangea bush and even a petunias. God, it was so beautiful, it felt like I was on a dream.

I spent Christmas with them together, relishing every moment. I missed them when I had to go back to Vermont. But really, I had nothing to be sad about. Dad's life was changing, and mine was changing along with his. I was looking forward to my next semester in college. Poetry was going to be my career. And I was even curious to see what Max would study. When people ask who you're thankful for, some might say their friends, their families, themselves, their boyfriends or girlfriends. If they asked me, I would say I only have one person to be thankful for. My Daddy.

For all the sacrifices he made for me. For all the hardships in life. Every breakup I had, he was there to comfort me. He defended me from everything. He was always there. And I'll always be there for him. My Daddy.

* * *

**I was also kind of choosy with the cover. I had my eyes on another one, but I had a hard time finding it, and I needed to have this drabble finished. So, I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll be looking forward to your reviews. **


End file.
